Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene
Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene, abbreviated to Dann in order to avoid confusion with other characters with the same forename, is a character occassionally used by Lowri in World 3. He is not used often, or for many major storylines, since he is too powerful, having Empathic Mimicry. He is 15 years old and is the younger brother of Elan Greene. Appearance Dann has short light brown hair, and dark green eyes identical to his sister's. It is the one feature they share. Ability As an empath, Dann absorbs every ability he comes into proximity with. To date, his known abilities are: *Telekinesis (from his childhood friend Matthew) *Vulnerability-Linked Power Absorption (from his sister Elan) *Telepathy (from his sister Elan) *Enhanced Speed (from his sister Elan) *Electrokinesis (from his sister Elan) *Healing Touch (from Danny Maxxty) * Technopathy (from Danny Maxxty) *Precognitive Dreaming (from Danny Maxxty) *Precognitive Painting (from Danny Maxxty) *Time And Space Manipulation (from James) *Ability Sensing (from James) *Autometabokinesis (from James) *Panmnesia (from James) *Persuasion (from Keira) *Energy Absorption (from Keira) *Premonition Touch (from Keira) *Life/Death Touch (from Lola) *Trailing (from Lola) *Phasing (from Mark) *Visual Danger Precognition (from Mark) * Ability Augmentation (from Lily) *Emotion Detection And Manipulation (from Lily) *Precognitive Immunity (from Lily) *Conscious Ability Duplication (from Anna) *Pyrokinesis (from Rhi) *Full Healing (from Rhi) *Precognitive Speech (from Rhi) *Emotion-Linked Ability Replication (from Rhi) *Ability Absorption (from Reist) *Precognitive Writing (from Reist) *Flight (from Reist) *Precognitive Visions (from Reist) Family * Adoptive parents, the Greenes *Adoptive aunt and uncle who lived in NY pre-explosion and have now relocated to Washinton *Biological mother - Anna Vaughan *Biological father - Christopher Reist *Biological older sister - Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted *Brother-in-law - Danny Maxxted *Niece - Rhiannon Susan Maxxted History Both he and his sister were taken into care when he was 2 and she was 8, after 2 years of neglect and abuse from their mother. Their father had walked out before Dann was born, just as he had done 6 years earlier with Elan. They were adopted by the Greene family shortly afterwards, and grew up in Courtney Park, Bath. He manifested aged 12, about the same time as Elan did, absorbing telekinesis from his friend Matthew, but keeping it a secret from all. This changed when Primatech agents attacked the home to capture him, and he, Elan and Daniel Deveaux had to fight them off. He then remained in Courtney Park as Elan returned to New York to try to prevent the explosion Dann was one of the EHs captured and imprisoned by the government after the explosion, discovered in old Primatech files. Due to the possible power of his ability, he was deemed too dangerous and set for termination. In the original timeline, he was killed, and his death drove Elan to darkness when she learned of it. However, months afterwards, Elan and Peter time-travelled back to save him, planting an illusion of Dann and his death so as to preserve the timeline. After that, he lived with Elan and Danny Maxxty in their house in New York. Not much happened to him, since he had to live in secret to hide his survival. However, he did save Elan after she was attacked and killed by Sylar, and during the next years he formed a strong friendship with Lily Stevens and was devastated when she died. It was his idea to attempt to change time. Category:Characters